tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Krang
Krang ist ein Kriegsherr aus der Dimension X und ein Antagonist der Ninja Turtles in der 1987iger Zeichentrickserie. Cartoonserie (1987) thumb|left|Krang in seinem AndroidenkörperKrang war ursprünglich ein gefürchteter Kriegsherr in der Dimension X, eine Welt, in der ein durchgehender Krieg herrscht. Er wurde aber für seine Verbrechen von seinem Körper getrennt und landete dann auf der Erde, wo er Shredder traf. Fortan arbeiteten sie zusammen und Krang stellt seine hochentwickelte Technologie zur Verfügung, um die Welt zu erobern. Shredder baute Krang einen neuen Körper, den er fortan benutzte."Shredder & Splintered" Er stellt Shredder dafür sein Wissen und seine Waffen, wie z.B. den Technodrom, zur Verfügung, und auch das Mutagen, das die Turtles und Splinter erschuf, stammt von ihm. Trotz dieser Allianz scheiterte jeder Versuch der beiden Schurken, die Erde zu erobern, dank des Einsatzes der Turtles und ihrer eigenen Inkompetenz. Nach vielen Kämpfen mit den Turtles kam es zu einem Showdown in der Dimension X, infolge dessen der Technodrom mit Shredder und Co. endgültig festsaßen."Turtle Trek" Shredder und Krang tauchten später noch mal auf, als der Außerirdische Lord Dregg sie auf die Erde holte, um zusammen mit ihnen gegen die Turtles zu kämpfen. Am Ende wurden die beiden aber wieder in die Dimension X geschickt und wurden seitdem nie wieder gesehen."The Power of Three", "A Turtle In Time" und "Turtles to the Second Power" Mirage Comics Neben einigen anderen Charakteren - darunter den Mutanimals und verschiedenen alternativen Versionen der Turtles - hat die Archie-Version von Krang einen Cameo-Auftritt in ''Tales of the TMNT'' Vol.2 #58. Archie Comics thumb|left|200px|Krang in den Archie Comics In den Archie Comics arbeitete Krang anfangs genau wie im Cartoon mit Shredder zusammen. Nach dem Kampf um den Turnstone wurde er von Cherubae auf den Giftmüll-Planeten Morbus verbannt.''TMNT Adventures'' #13 Dort traf er dann Slash und Bellybomb, und die drei flüchteten zur Erde. Nach einem Kampf mit den Turtles brachten Bebop und Rocksteady ihn und Bellybomb per Raumschiff zurück auf den Planeten Morbus.''TMNT Adventures'' #25 Es ist noch anzumerken, dass Krang in dieser Serie um einiges grausamer ist als im der 1987iger Cartoonserie. So hatte er kein Problem damit einen ganzen Planeten auszurotten, um zu bekommen, was er wollte. IDW Comics thumb|200px|Krang in den IDW ComicsIn seiner IDW-Version ist Krang - hier in der Tat ein Utrom - der Sohn und Stellvertreter des utronomischen Kriegherrn Quanin, der seine Heimatwelt Utronominon durch rigorose Ausbeutung seines okölogischen Urstoffs, des Ooze, in den Untergang trieb. Krang gelang es, die letzten Überlebenden seines Volkes zu retten und ein Refugium auf der Atlantikinsel Burnow Island zu errichten.''Utrom Empire'' #1, #2 und #3 Von dort aus stand Krang mit dem Genetikwissenschaftler Baxter Stockman in Verbindung, der für ihn Präparate zur Erschaffung einer Armee von Supersoldaten herstellen sollte. thumb|left|160px|Krangs Ende[[The Trial of Krang (chapter 3)|"The Trial of Krang" #3]]Im Großen und Ganzen sah Krang sich als Retter seines Volkes, dem er zu einer neuen Heimat und zu ihrer alten Vorherrschaft über die gesamte Dimension X verhelfen wollte, und dieses Ziel verfolgte er mit größtmöglicher Hartnäckigkeit und Brutalität. Auf der Suche nach dem neutrinoischen Wissenschaftler Professor Honeycutt, der für ihn ein Projekt zur Umwandlung der Erde in ein neues Utrominon fertigstellen sollte, stritt Krang einen erbitterten Krieg mit der Rebellenstreitmacht der Neutrinos aus."Krang War" #1 Durch Professor Honeycutts Bemühungen, seinem Eroberungsplänen Einhalt zu gebieten, kam es auch zu einem Konflikt mit dem Foot Clan, denen Honeycutt als Informant diente.''Micro-Series #8: Fugitoid'', ''Utrom Empire'' #3 und "New Mutant Order" Durch Honeycutt und die Turtles wurde Krangs Ambition, die Erde zu einem Neu-Utrominon umzuwandeln, zunichte gemacht und der Kriegsherr selbst inhaftiert."Attack on Technodrome" #4 Auf Neutrino wurde ihm der Prozess gemacht, und er wurde zu einer milden Strafe in die Verbannung verurteilt;"Prelude to Dimension X" und "The Trial of Krang" #1 und #2 doch Leatherhead, eines seiner Opfer und Kronzeuge in der Verhandlung, nahm diesen Beschluss nicht an und tötete Krang, noch ehe dieser den Gerichtssaal zum Strafantritt verlassen konnte. thumb|200px|Krang übernimmt die Kontrolle über LeatherheadJedoch später stellt sich heraus, dass die Physiologie der Utroms parasitäre Eigenschaften besitzt, die es ihnen erlaubt, auch einen biologischen Wirtskörper zu übernehmen. Daher gelang es Krang, dessen Bewusstsein in seiner Genstruktur noch vorhanden war, allmählich Leatherheads Körper in Besitz zu nehmen.''TMNT'' #85 und "City at War: The End" 2003 Zeichentrickserie In der 2003 Cartoonserie kommt Krang selbst nicht vor; es existiert allerdings eine Anspielung auf die 87iger Serie in Form eines Utroms namens Krang, der sich (genau wie sein Vorbild) darüber beschwert, aus eigener Kraft laufen zu müssen."Secret Origins, Part 3" Im Zeichentrickspecial Turtles Forever, einem Crossover zwischen den 1987 und 2003 Serien, allerdings tritt Krang zusammen mit dem 87iger Shredder in Person auf und trägt wesentlich zur Handlung des Films bei. 2012 Animationsserie thumb|200px|Ein Kraang in der 2012 AnimationsserieIn der computeranimierten Trickserie von 2012 kommen feindliche Außerirdische vor, die sich Kraang nennen. Diese Charaktere vereinigen die Grundzüge der Utroms (Körperbau und Exoskelette) und von Krang (Name, feindliche Haltung, Herkunft). Die 1987 Version von Krang wurde auf der 2015 New Yorker Comic Con als Hauptantagonist in einem Crossover-Special zwischen den 2012 und 1987 Serien angekündigt. Dort erhält er eine Neucharakterisierung als ein wegen seiner generellen Unfähigkeit verbannter Vetter der Kraang, der sich mit ihnen verbündet, um sich die Turtles in wenigstens drei Realitäten - die der 2012-Serie, der 1987iger Serie und der Mirage Comics - permanent vom Hals zu schaffen."Trans-Dimensional Turtles" :Für eine genauere Beschreibung der Kraang als Rasse, siehe 'Kraang.'' Filme *[[Datei:Casey_the_Movie_Krang.jpg|thumb|200px|Krang in Casey Jones: The Movie]]Krang ist einer der Hauptcharaktere im Film ''Turtles Forever, wo er zusammen mit dem 87-Shredder versucht, seine Erzfeinde, die 87-Turtles, mithilfe des Utrom Shredders zu vernichten. Nachdem dieser jedoch den Technodrom ursupiert hat und sogar drauf und dran ist, ihrer aller Existenz zu vernichten, verbünden sich Krang und der 87-Shredder mit den Turtles aus der 1987iger, der 2003 und der Mirage-Kontinuität, um den größenwahnsinnigen Utrom aufzuhalten. *Krang (hier dargestellt durch eine Animatronic-Figur) hat einen kurzen Auftritt als Anführer des Foot Clans im Independent-Film 'Casey Jones: The Movie, wo er vom Amateurschauspieler Chris Frasier gesprochen wird. *Im Sequel des 2014-Films ist Krang der Hauptantagonist der Turtles und deren Verbündeten. Krang verbündet sich mit dem Shredder, um ein Dimensionsportal zu öffnen und so seinen Eroberungsfeldzug gegen die Erde zu starten. *in der Verfilmung der Crossover-Miniserie Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, in der er eigentlich eine Hintergrundrolle erfüllt, kommt Krang zwar nicht vor, doch eine menschliche Version seines Exokörpers erscheint im Film als Handlanger des Pinguins. Videospiele Krang taucht in so gut wie jedem Videospiel auf, das auf der 1987iger Cartoonserie basiert. Meistens ist er einer der letzten Bosse, die man bekämpfen muss. Trivia *Krang wurde vom Serienauthor David Wise, der zum Zeitpunkt, an dem die 1987 Serie konzipiert werden sollte, die ersten sieben Bände der Mirage Comics besaß, auf der Basis der dort erschienenen Utroms erschaffen.[http://screencrush.com/teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-animated-series/ Screencrush: The Secret Origin of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animated Series] (2014)[https://screenrant.com/teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-things-know-about-krang/ Screenrant: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: 10 Things You Need To Know About Krang] (3. Juni 2016) * In einer späten Folge der 1987er Serie: "Die Krang Familie" (Se7Ep12) klont sich Krang. Anfangs haben die Klone eine gehirnförmige Gestalt, aber im Laufe der Zeit bildet sich der restliche Körper. Sein Körper erreichte eine Größe von 3-3,5m. * Eine Szene wurde aus dem zweiten Live Action-Film geschnitten, in der enthüllt wird, dass Dr. Jordan Perry ein Utrom ist. Die Produzenten befürchteten eine Verwechslung mit Krang, der zu dem Zeitpunkt wesentlich bekannter war als die Utroms aus den Mirage Comics. * In seinem Zeitungs-Comicstrip deutet Dan Berger an, dass Krang ein Utrom-Krimineller ist. *Laut der Episode "Chaos in Venedig" ("Venice on the Half Shell") der 87er Serie besitzt Krang einen IQ von 968. Galerie *''Siehe ''Krang/Galerie Siehe auch *Utrom 1987 Serie *Shredder *Technodrom *Utrom-Exoskelett *Dimension X *Rocksteady *Bebop *Steinkrieger **Traag **Granitor *Neutrinos *Drakus Archie Comics *Wingnut und Screwloose *Cherubae 2012 Serie *Kraang IDW Comics *Utrom-Heimatwelt **Quanin *Traxus Einzelnachweise en:Krang Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Aliens Kategorie:Außerdimensionale Charaktere Kategorie:Superschurken Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Charaktere (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Charaktere (1996 OAVs) Kategorie:Charaktere (Filme) Kategorie:Utroms Kategorie:Kriegsherren Kategorie:Charaktere (Videospiele) Kategorie:Dimension X Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Hauptfeinde Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere Kategorie:Anführer